Switcheroo
"Switcheroo" is the 18th episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the 18th episode overall. It aired on June 14, 2014. Synopsis Things get awkward when SwaySway and Buhdeuce eat a loaf of Switcheroo Bread and swap bodies. SwaySway and Buhdeuce only have 24 hours to swap back before they permanently stay in each other's bodies. Plot The episode begins when the guys use the bread rocks to get to the top of the bread mountian. SwaySway is far ahead while Buhdeuce fells like he cannot move anymore. SwaySway says there is nothing to be afraid of. So, Buhdeuce leaps...and falls. SwaySway suddenly catches him before he falls in the lava. Soon enough, they get up and see delicious bread. Buhdeuce eats a hill of bread and finds a loaf that has wheat on the outside and crust on the inside. SwaySway says T-Midi said the loaf was harmless and should always eats it, when he really said it was dangerous and you should never eat it. They eat it together and sparks show up. SwaySway soon looks like Buhdeuce and Buhdeuce looks like SwaySway. They notice that they switched bodies. Buhdeuce says he's feeling kind of loose on his legs. SwaySway says he's hungry. He also says that Buhdeuce's little body sure has a big appetite. Buhdeuce says "So this is what it's like to be tall." Then SwaySway tells him to duck and hang on. Pretty soon, the Breadwinners fly through mounds of loops, barrels, and hills of tracks and eventually crash into the Bread Maker's man-cave. The Bread Maker then explains that they ate Switcheroo Bread and to return to normal, they must eat another loaf of the bread by sundown, or the effects will become permanent. He says that they should just change their names to Swadeuce and Buhsway. He teleports away, leaving behind a mound of bread, which Swaysway then eats, claiming that the Bread Maker left them lunch. Later they ask T-Midi for more Switcheroo Bread, but he doesn't give a hoot. T-Midi says the same joke that the Bread Maker made: "Perhaps you could just change your names to Swadeuce and Buhsway". They start to fight each other, since SwaySway wants his old body back but Buhdeuce doesn't. SwaySway preforms the booty kick on Buhdeuce and that makes him mad, he then does a shoe attack and then a party punch, SwaySway throws a chair at Buhdeuce making him say ouchywawa and SwaySway complains about that being "his" line, they continue to fight until T-Midi gives in and says they can have the Switcheroo Bread. But Buhdeuce still doesn't want to change back, so he fights with SwaySway. Eventually, Buhdeuce gives in and the two switch back in time. T-Midi then asks who is going to clean his house. Buhdeuce launches his 6 pack fist and it cleans the house. Characters Major characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Jelly * Bread Maker * T-Midi Alter egos * Short SwaySway * Tall Buhdeuce Trivia *In the part when Swaysway and Buhdeuce destroy Jelly's house, the cover of her magazine is a reference to Justin Bieber. *This is the first episode in which only major characters appear. *When Buhduece said "Let's eat that bread!" the pipe sound from Super Mario Bros can be heard. Gallery Jelly pooping Shrunk SwaySway and Big Buhdeuce.jpg| swaduce and buhsway SwaySway using Booty Kick.jpg|Booty Kick! Kooko Clock.jpg|Kookoorooroo Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Bread Category:SwaySway Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes